Trap in Sao
by divagirl3902
Summary: Hey im sorry about delete my other story they killing me but this story about Four girl that get trap in Sao you know the charter you may wonder what does sao stand for it means S.word A.rt ine if a little bad words but it fine so NO HATER AND R&R ENJOY also it a little funny a little but there more to the game
1. about the people

The Rowdyruff boys were all born the same day, the same goes for the Puffs. There's just one little change, there is a younger child. Below is the list of their names, ages, dislikes and likes!

Boys-

Brick: 17  
Butch: 17  
Boomer: 17  
Josh: 16

Girls-

Momoko: 16  
Miyako: 16  
Kauro: 16  
Kasshi: 15

Dislikes, Likes and How They Look-

Brick: Orange hair, blood red eyes, tan skin, and a average body. Very smart, enjoys to read and eat candy. One of his dislikes is, spicy food. He's always wearing his red hat backwards, and acts like a boss-even though no one really listens to him.

Butch: Black spiky hair, forest green eyes, pale skin, and an athletic body. His smart, but he hates to show it. His hobbies are playing sports, and video games. He's a pervert and loves to fight. One of the things he hates the most is...wimps.

Boomer: Blonde hair, navy blue eyes, tan skin and a average body. Not the most brilliant guy around, but smart. He's the sweetest of his brothers, and secretly likes animals, nature, and art. Hates snakes, and animal abuse.

Josh: Brown hair, yellow eyes, light skin and a average body. His Hyper, sweet and stubborn at times. He likes animals, art, and music. He HATES bananas, and loves food. He's a pervert at times, and a gamer.

Girls:

Momoko- Orange hair, always wears a red bow. Abnormal pink eyes. Loves to eat candy, or anything that's sweet!

Kaoru- Black messy hair, lime green eyes, and wears a small green hair clip. Has a very short temper, doesn't like girly stuff, and loves to eat eggs and bacon. Also Pizza.

Miyako- Blonde hair, light blue eyes and always wears her hair in two high pigtails. Is a shopaholic, shy, sweet, and animal lover. Hates being mean, and animal abuse.

Kasshi- Yellow eyes, low ponytail, and brown hair. Loves music, animals. Is a 50% tomboy. She's hyper, and loves playing video games. She's the one who cooks for her sisters, and hates homework and school.


	2. PAGE 1&2 of chap1 the trick

EVERYONE HERE MY NEW STORY THIS IS CHAP 1 I NEED TO TELL U SOMETHING EVERY 2 PAGES OF IT IS ONE THING SO EVERY SAY 15 PAGES IS A CHAP SO SAY THE 30 THING 15 PAGE IS A CHAP SO IM PUT PAGE1&2 OK IF U DONT UNDERSTAND PM ME HERE THE STORY AND QUESTION OF THE DAY WOULD U PLAY OR NOT POST UR ANSWER BY r&r OK IM DOING THIS EVERY PADE U DONT HAVE 2 ANSWER.

In Japan, there are 4 girls living in a brick house. A girl with abnormal pink eyes is scolding a girl with green eyes. The green one is not so far behind, responding at every single word the pink eye girl is saying. The blue one is trying to calm them down, but so far has no progress. The yellow one is just there sitting in a couch, staring at the ceiling.

The pink one is Momoko, the green is Kaoru, the blue is Miyako, and the yellow one is Kasshi. All four of them are sisters, and their parents died. The Father got shot, and the mother died of old age. The girls are all alone, taking care of one another.

{Kasshi's P.O.V}  
'Wow, just wow' I thought to myself, they're getting all work up over nothing! Momoko is fussing over manners, just because Kaoru bumped into her without saying 'Excuse me'. Also, Miyako is trying to calm them down.

"KASSHI!"

"UGHHHHH, KAORU YOU HAVE A FREAKING LOUD MOUTH!" I yelled, while giving her the glare.

"Thank you!" she responded, and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?"

"You spaced out, wh-"

(DING, DONG!"

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted, and went running to the door. I open the door, it's just the mail man.

He says, "Special delivery for Kasshi Utoin-"

"That's me, thank you." I say, as he places a box on my hands.

"You're welcome m'am" he says, then turns to walk away.

I immediately close the door, dying to see what was inside. But before opening it, I yelled. "SISTERS!"

They came rushing down, "WHAT'S WRONG?" they say, as they start checking me for any bruises or broken bones -that's why I hate being the youngest.

"I'm not a baby guys, I screamed cause of the packet." I rolled my eyes, they finally calmed down.

"What's in it?" Miyako asks, as she eyes the packet carefully.

I shrug, "Let's go in the living room." They nod, and start walking to the living room. Once inside I sat on my favorite couch and opened the packet. "IT'S THE NEW SWORD ART INE, THE VIRTUAL GAME!" I read out loud.

"Look, it's got four helmets!" exclaimed Kaoru, wondering what were the helmets for.

"Read the back." Momoko said, pointing at a piece of paper on the back of the helmets.

"Ok, this game has adventures, violence, animals, books and everything that you can think of." I read, all the girls eyes widen.

"Violence!" Kaoru exclaimed,

"Adventure!" I yelled,

"ANIMALS!" Miyako squeaks,

"BOOKS!" Momoko jumps,

"OH MY!" we all said, in unison.

I read the instructions to my sisters, once over, we placed our helmets on our heads.

"GAME ON!" we yelled, and then everything went black.

{End of pages 1&2}

Me did you like it remember the question would you play or not plz r&r BYE


End file.
